Home made Strawberry MilkShake
by helloria
Summary: Deep sigh left Grimmjow's lips when he opened his wallet. No more than 20 that's the only cash he have left in his old rugged wallet.   "Shit!"    He cursed   "what bad luck"  He let himself fall backwards on his bed covering his face with both of his hands and shouted in frustration. Grimm X Ichi


Deep sigh left Grimmjow's lips when he opened his wallet. No more than $20 that's the only cash he have left in his old rugged wallet. "Shit!" He cursed "what bad luck" He let himself fall backwards on his bed covering his face with both of his hands and shouted in frustration. Grimmjow rolled on his side gripping his teal hair squeezing his brain to work.

" Gwimmy?" He heard a small voice comming from his bed room door. He immediately sat up and approached a moss green haired little girl. "Nelliel, you're up early" he stood up and picked his little sister up. Nelliel did not answer she was just staring at his brother for five whole seconds. "Uhm.. Want some breakfast?" He asked her and the only response he got was a slow nod of her head. Grimmjow sighed and walk them to the kitchen "Alright. I'll be making pancakes"

Grimmjow put Nelliel to her seat and proceeded to make pancakes for their breakfast. Nelliel sat silently while her brother was cooking, glancing at her every now and then. After he finished making pancakes he served three plates of it on the table "want some milk?" He offered the little girl and her only response was a slow nod of her head.

While he was making warm milk for Nelliel they heard a sound of bare feet running towards the kitchen. He turned around to see his other sister rushing in with a stuffed lion on her hands.

"You look stupid!" His sister said handling a stuffed lion to Nelliel and then took her seat beside her. Huge tick grew on Grimmjow's eyebrow "Shut up, Pantera, you brat! Sitdown and stuff your mouth with pancakes!" He snapped. "Milk please" Pantera requested while stuffing mouthful of pancakes. Grimmjow grummbled under his breath while he make a new glass of milk then after that he handed one glass of warm milk to Nelliel and one for Pantra and sat down on his chair to eat breakfast.

"Grimmjow?" Pantera called his brother's name with a very sad tone. Grimmjow lift up his head while taking a bit of his pancakes "now that we don't have enough money" she paused while stirring her fork on her plate. Grimmjow swallowed his food and looked at Nelliel who in return also looked at her brother then shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention to her food. Grimmjow sighed and drank his coffee "are you going to sell your body to earn money?" Grimmjow almost choked himself with his coffee. He coughed a few times and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Both of his sisters are staring at him as if waiting for an answer. "Where the hell did you get that idea?" He said catching his breath. Pantera jutted out her lower lips and shrugged her shoulders. Grimmjow was about to give Pantera an earfull when Nelliel sneezed snot running down her nose "ugh... Gwimmy" she called while wiping her snot with her small hand "eeew!" Pantera exclaimed disgustedly.. "Gah! Nell, don't move" and immediately he grab a hand tissue on a nearby counter and wipe his sisters nose. Nelliel did what his brother told her and didn't move. After Grimmjow wipped his sisters nose he threw the tissue in the trash bin but it seemed that her big brother forgot one more thing "Gwimmy" she called her again. Grimmjow faced his sister and at the very moment he turned around Nelliel wiped her snot filled hand in front of Grimmjows t-shirt. Pantera let out a goofy laugh and so did Nelliel. Grimmjow couldn't help but laugh as well "Yeah yeah. Laugh at me you little bullies" he said with a playful tone "come on.. Finish up your food then you can do whatever you want today" he offered with a big smile. "Really?" Pantera said excitedly but Grimmjows smile immediately dropped "asside from trashing the house". Pantera pouted "Aww! But that's the fun part" she huffed crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Yeah. Lets see if cleaning afterwards sounds fun as well" Grimmjow said collecting the plates. Pantera jummped from her seat exclaiming "I'm gonna watch T.V!" and Nelliel followed Pantera to join her.

After cleaning the dishes and some light cleaning and laundry he went back to his room exhausted, not physically but mentally. He was still thinking how he could get a job to earn some money.

Grimmjow was laying flat on his bed thinking...thinking about what Pantera suggested and he thoyght he might resort to it if he have no choice. While blankly staring up the ceiling he pulled pulled out his phone out of hia front pocket and called some of his friends if they could at least reffer him to a job. There are few offers but he would still be waiting on the line.

Grimmjow gave up for today. He climed down of his bed and went to sit in front of his computer to check on his email. Majority he received were just spam mails.

While browsing his inbox a pop up chat box appeared on the screen.

Strawberry: Hey gorgeous! Want to earn easy money?

Grimmjow scoffed 'another porn scam' he thought to himself and closed the pop up and continued checking his inbox for emails but the chat box appeared again.

Strawberry: Come on it will be fun :*

And again Grinmjow ignored it and continued what he was doing but the other party is very persistent.

Strawberry: Heyy~! Come one... I'll pay you $60 for a 15min. vid..

When Grimmjow saw the offer he wanted to immediately accept the offer but when his pride is telling him 'No'

Strawberry: Please?

Pretty please?

Grimmjow closed the pop up again but after a minute it popped up on the screen again.

Strawberry: Give your price.

This caught Grimmjow's attention.

Me: $400

He replied. The other party went silent for a few minutes.

"Well, it must be out of their budget" he said to himself. Grimmjow was about to shut down his computer when the chat box appeared again.

Strawberry: Aww~! That's too much :( can I get a discount?

Me: $350

Strawberry: Ok~! :)

After the shooting I'll hand you the cash :) or would you like it to be sent to your account?

Grimmjows eyebrows shot up to his hair line. "Huh?" He was quite shocked that the other complied and he don't know what to respond. His head was kind of spinning and started to feel dizzy

Me: tired.

Need to sleep.

Strawberry: Ok!

After seeing the last reply Grimmjow shut down his computer and went staright to his bed and flopped down. As soon as he hit his fluffy bed he immediately fell asleep.

Grimmjow woke up to the sound of loud metal utensils banging. He immediately jumped out of his bed and went to the kitchen not caring how messy his hair and shirt looked.

"The hell?!" He saw Nelliel throwing a small stainless pot and spoon and forks. Pantera was just standing not far from her staring at his brother. He immediately approached Nelliel to stop her "Nell, what are you doing?" He said gritting his teeth, restraining himself to shout at his sister. Nelliel was just staring at him. "We're hungry and we can't wake you up" Pantera said. Grimmjow immediately looked at the wall clock and saw its already 11:30... Lunch time already.

"Shit" Grimmjow hang his head and apologized to his sisters. "Kenpachi cooked spaghetti with meat balls" Pantera said "and he gave us some for lunch" Grimmjow nodded "Did you say 'Thank you'?" He asked "Yup!". Kenpachi was their next door neighbor. He's a big, scarry man but that's just his face. He really is nice and the older man very well know that he is currently struggling... With everything... At first he doesn't want to accept any offers from anyone because of his pride but the other pointed that when he first had his daughter Yachiru he really tasted hell and he really do know what Grimmjow was going through.

Grimmjow and his sisters ate the food given to them. After their lunch he told her sisters to take a bath while he clean the dishes and clean the mess they made. Its a good thing that his sisters didn't totally trashed the house.. Only scattered coloring materials pencils and few toys. After cleaning the mess Grimmjow went to the bathroom to check on his sisters. Hr reminded them not to take too long bathing.

After which he went to his room and turn on his computer. While waiting for it to completely turn on he checked his phone for time and it said 1:56pm he sighed again. 'Time sure run very slow when you don't have a job' he thought to himelf. "Why do you keep on sighing? You're like an old man when you do that know." Pantera said while running to Grimmjow's bed but the other just. Ignored her comment because it is true, he's been sighing a lot today, yesterday and the otherday.

His computer screen turned blue and his desktop icons appeared. Then a pop up chat box appeared. It was from the person 'Strawberry' the message a ':)' and an address of their meet up also the other indicated their get up and time of meet up.

Grimmjow froze when he read the message. He thought he was just having a dream. He scrolled up to double check the conversation ... And... Yep. Its true.. He was offered $350 to be in a AV.. Grimmjow thought it may be a scam or something but he really need money right now. They still have few groceries left but aftet that, what will they do?

Grimmjow gave a quick reply .

Me: Ok

Then he received a message immediately

Strawberry: Yay! :)

I'm still here waiting tho :)

Grimmjow's brow furrowed 'waiting? As in right now?'

Strawberry: Ooops! Sorry! I forgot to tell you meet up/shooting will be today. Can you still come?

Grimmjow was still thinking if he will go or not. He really don't know the person but right now he trust the money. With shaky hands he sent a message

Me: yea. Be there in10min.

Grimmjow Stood up from his chair with a jelly like knees. "Whats with you?" asked Pantera. "Will be out for a while. Ok?" He said "I'll ask Kenpachi if he and Yachiru can look after the both of you while I'm out"

Pantera sat up on he bed "you look... weird"

'No shit, sister. Looks like your gut feelig is correct.' He thought. He gave Pantera a quick kiss on her forehead and took a. Quick bath after which he called their neighbor for a favor after a few min. Kenpachi arrived on their door step with his daughter.

"Yo!" Kenpachi greeted witha huge grin. Grimmjow scratch the back of his head "Yeah... Sorry for bothering you old man.. Its just that.."

"Nah, kid... That ok.. My angel here wants to play with her friends anyway" he said pointing to her daughter on his shoulders "Now go."

While he was on his way he still have second thoughts about the job. He want to turn around but the thought of her sisters have nothing to eat keeps eating him.

After some thought Grimmjow ended up in the tea house where they were suposed to meet. He was looking for a guy with strawberry blond hair and a white T-shirt with a number 15 imprinted in front of it.

At the very corner of the shop he saw a guy with huge ear plugs that very much fit the description. He approached him but it seemed that he was busy listening to music. After standing beside him for a while he noticed him.

Molten brown orbs looked up at him he almost forgot to breath when he saw how sexy and warm those eyes are.

"Hey there" the other greeted. He swear he died for a few seconds when he heard his voice and flashed that sexy smile. "Take a seat" the other offered and so he did.

Grimmjow is straight but when he saw this man he might consider visiting the other team.

"What's your name?" The other asked. His eyebrows shot up his hair line "Oh, sorry.. Where are my maners" he said giving another of those sexy smiles "I'm Ichigo. I was the one chatting with you".

" Ok" was the only word that Grimmjow can produce. "And your name?"

'Shit! My name'

"G-Grimmjow"

Ichigo chuckled "Ok, Grimmjow" his name sounded really sexy when Ichigo said it. He was really red right now like a tomato and it hasn't been five minutes when they started to talk but he's really feeling uncomfortable right now... Uncomfortable down south

"What's wrong?" He asked but Grimmjow just shook his head no.

"About the offer" he said with a flinch. His pants are relly tight right now. "Oh yea. That.. You'll get to be an AV star for a few minutes"

Grimmjows face turned bright red. He looked around and saw few people turning their heads in their direction. He was extremely embarrassed right now so he lowered his head and whispered. "Do I have to show my face in front of the cam.?"

"Hmm, well" Ichigo started "I require it.. But... Is this your first time?" He said a bit too loud. Grimmjow wished the floor would gobble him up right now and disappear. He covered his face with his arm and nodded..

"Oh.." The other said "ok..guess that's fine"

Grimmjow said a muffled 'Thank you' to Ichigo. "Sooo... Come one.. Lets go"

Grimmjows head shot up "What?"

He asked in confusion.

"We start now" Ichigo said with a big smile.

"W-what?" Grimmjow stammered

Ichigo rolled his eyes and leaned in closer and whispered "Not here". Grimmjow's face turned even more redder. Ichigo laughed at the others cute expression. " studio, dude"

With a dumb strucked face Grimmjow could only mutter "Phew" he stood up and followed Ichigo out of the tea house and rode his car to his apartment.

At Ichigos apartment, Grimmjow was sitting silently trying to sit as comfortable as he could 'Shit! I can't believe I got turned on just by listening to a guys voice' he thought to himself a bit pissed. He decided to scan the living room with his cool blue orbs entertaining himself, diverting his attention from his uncomfortable situation. He was beyond fascinated to say the least on how luxurious Ichigo place is it seemed that everything inside his apartment was of the highest quality.

"Ahem" Ichigo cleared his throat to get others attention "enjoying yourself?" He asked as he handed a cup of tea to Grimmjow and took a seat on the sofa facing him.

"Sooo..." Grimmjow started "where's your crew?"

"Your looking at him" Ichigo said with a big bright smile "finish your tea and we'll start right away" he said.

Grimmjow was just staring at the offered tea. He's very cautious about drinking the light brown liquid. Ichigo noticed the hesitation of Grimmjow to drink the liquid and just to give him assurance he said "Don't worry.. I didn't put anything on it.."

Grimmjow gave a quick smile to Ichigo, took a quick sip of his tea and set it down on the table.

Ichigo stood up from where he was seated took Grimmjows hand and pulled him to his bed room. Ichigo noticed how cold the blunette hans was. "Hey" he said before entering the room "relax, your hand is like of a corpse"

Ichigo's room was very dark. The only light inside was coming from his laptop and video camera. Ichigo led his teal haired actor to his bed. Ichigo was adjusting his equipments while Grimmjow was busy scaning his bed. He noticed that Ichigo's bed was all pure white also he noticed a variety of masks beside Ichigos laptop.

Grimmjow was busy looking around when he felt warm skin touched his face. His body jerked a little when he realized how close Ichigo's face to his. He gulped audibly.

"Hey" Ichigo said breathily. Grimmjow almost forgot to breath for a moment there and his heart almost stopped beating when Ichigo leaned in closer and whispered sexily to his ears

"camera's rolling"

Grimmjow involuntarily looked where the camera is but Ichigo cupped his face with one hand preventing him.

"Don't look" he said kissjng the other at the corner of his lips "Take your shirt off... and... just... play... with me" Ichigo said with a seductive tone while slowly sliding his body down until he is sitting on the bed. Grimmjow's heart beat was pumping so fast his breathing can't catch up.

Ichigo tugged his shirt, getting the hint he took off his upper garment revealing his well defined abs, his stong broad chest. Ichigo's mouth watered at the sight of his hired actors body. He knew the guy is gorgeous but he's way beyond what he expected its as if adonis himself was reincarnated. Ichigo ran the tip of his fingers on hard abdominal muscles and he felt them contract he couldn't help but moan at the feeling.

Grimmjow's body tensed up when he felt the other touched his stomach. His touch is very arousing and he can feel his pants completly tighten.

The strawberry blond hair grabed his belt buckle teasingly tugging it.

"You know what we're gonna do today?" He playfuly asked. Grimmjow was having a hard time processing what Ichigo said. "We're ... gonna have sex" the orangenette continued.

Grimmjow stammered not sure what to say. Ichigo chuckled "Don't worry...I'll teach you how" with that he unbuckled Grimmjows belt, unhooked the button of his pants and unzipped his flies. Ichigo noticed a huge bulge in front of him and he couldn't help but lick his lips with desire. He palmed Grimmjows bulging member squizing it lightly every now and then to stimulate his member.

Ichigo can feel the bluenettes member twitching under his palms and he is quite sure Grimmjows package is huge but he's curious how huge it can get. He looked up at Grimmjow with playful eyes reflecting a thousand mischief on molten chocolate orbs. Slowly he pulled down Grimmjows boxers just enough to free his member and while he do so he kept his playful eyes on the other.

Grimmjow's errection sprang free of his boxers revealing his long, thick shaft. He hissed when he felt cold air hit his stiff flushed flesh. He was watching Ichigo... He was watching him as he devour his member and disappear inside his mouth. He felt soft, warm, moist cavern surround his straining member and he couldn't resist to moan at the pleasurable feeling. Ichigo's mouth was so full of the blunettes member but never the less he sucked Grimmjows member using his tongue bobing his head little by little. He heared the taller man moan in pleasure, felt how his body shivered. Oh how he loved that delicious tone the other was making.

"Fuck!" growled Grimmjow when the orangette sucked hard on his shaft's head. His hips slightly thrust inside Ichigo's mouth making him go deeper. He heard the other moan around his cock, loud wet sucking can be heard all over the room.

Grimmjow moaned and body shivered with pleasure under his skillful mouth. Slowly, Ichigo slid his mouth down until his nose lightly touched soft blue curles. He felt the other's body jolt violently but he held his hips just in time. Ichigo felt stong hand hold his shoulder anothor hand in his head, gripping his orange locks. "Aaahnn~!... Fuck! Fuck!"

Ichigo heard. 'Must be his first time' he thought and chuckled increasing the pleasure.

The blunette felt his knee buckle when Ichigo chuckled around his cock. Those sweet vibration almost send him to heaven

"Sh-shit! Ahh! Cu-cum... I'm gonna cum!"

Ichigo slid his mouth of off his cock careful not to send the bluenette over the edge and spill. Thin line of pre-cum connects his mouth to Grimmjows cock. He hummed with great satisfaction and licked his lips hungrily a bit of salive and pre-cum escaping his hot tongue.

Grimmjow was so flushed, his chest heaving up and down. He can feel his dick pulsing and with an erotic face Ichigo was showing him he thought he would cum right there and then.

Ichigo reached for a mask beside his laptop and handed it to Grimmjow. Even without being told what to do he wore the mask covering half of his face. Ichigo on the other hand was already stripping off his clothes. Grimmjow was staring at Ichigo while he strip himself of clothes, his mouth watering at the sight.

Ichigo felt eyes on him and he smirked. He's onn his last piece of clothing when he raised his eyes tk meet the other and said "Help" in the most sexiest bedroom voice he has.

Grimmjow gulped and automatically reached his hamd on either side of Ichigo's body, his thumbs slid on the garters of his boxers and slowly he pulled it down until Ichigo's straining erection got free.

"Kiss" Ichigo whispered and Grimmjow was quick to comply. The kiss started slow, no tounges dancing, both savoring the moment. Ichigo looked to his side where the video cam is and made a sexy face as he moan. Grimmjow gave him feather light kisses on his neck down to his shoulders.

Ichigo lightly pushed Grimmjow and moved up on the bed. He spread his legs exposing all of him to Grimmjow. He stretched both of his arms "Come".

Grimmjow gulped. He felt as he was being hypnotized by this man infront of him because with just one command his body moved and did his bidding. He was now facing Ichigo both of his legs on his either side, he is currently stroking himself, their members only an inch away from each other.

" Ready?" He asked, a playful smirk on his beautiful face. He reached for Grimmjow's cock and pumped it a few times. He lined it to his puckered hole that's twitched in anticipation.

Grimmjow gave a little thrust

"Ahn~!" Ichigo moaned "naughtly naughty" and he gripped Grimmjow's shaft a bit too tight making the other hisse in pain with a mix of pleasure. Grimmjow leaned down and kissed Ichigo on the lips as if asking for an apology. He kissed back accepting the guesture.

Ichigo lay flat on the bed his hands on his side. He smiled at Grimmjow and mouthed "Fuck me"


End file.
